Thunder God's girl
by Dear author
Summary: Because the Fairies are fascinating and powerful, Lena loved watching them from afar. But because the FAIRIES are also trouble, Lena is determined to be called a mouse to avoid any Mage's attention. Too bad, this Thunder God sees her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Erza sauntered the streets, her chin held high as she pulled her luggage _s_. Their previous mission was an easy success. They have escorted the mayor to another city successfully and even stopped a civil war from happening. _Yes_ , she nodded to herself. _Mission accomplished._

''Natsu! Wake up and walk properly, will you!'' Lucy exclaimed as she half-carried, half-dragged their pink-haired partner who was still sick from their train ride.

''I feel…urgh!'' clutching his stomach, he nuzzled his face to Lucy's neck.

''Eek!Natsu! Get off!'' she half-yelled, half whispered. When the man just mumbled incoherently, Lucy sighed and adjusted his face away from her ticklish spot.

Grey snorted. He was just about to taunt his rival when he caught a sight of a familiar blue cloak, that blond hair and earpiece. He frowned. His first thought was that Laxus decided to pee in public which was out of character of him since not only it was degrading but also illegal. But… _Oh,_ His eyes widened in realisation.

Lucy, who noticed that her friend had stopped, turned. '' Grey?'' When the Ice-mage didn't answer, she followed his eyes and her jaw dropped, nearly stumbling from Natsu's weight.

''What is it?'' Erza glanced over her shoulder. Lucy pointed at the couple shakily, feeling like her face was gonna crack in the pressure of stopping herself from squealing like a fangirl. ' _Man, look at him go! He's literally eating her face!'_

Meanwhile, Erza's face grew as red as her hair as she also stared shamelessly. ' _Wow!'_ She covered her mouth, muffling her little squeal as Laxus grabbed the woman's leg and hooked it around his waist.

The three jerked. Gray raised an eyebrow at the bold gesture, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he shameless watched in amazement. Meanwhile, Lucy had completely forgotten helping her companion and was now covering her mouth to stop her squealing, and Erza… well, she was slowly overheating.

''L-Laxus?! What are you doing down there!? You disgusting pig! You can't piss in public! Urgh!''

There was a collective horror that invaded the other three's faces as the the Thunder God froze from his spot. The leg he was previously holding against him was roughly pulled away by the owner. For a tense moment, nothing happened until he then turned towards them, eyes wide in shock. His lips red and swollen and still wet. Then, his eyes went alight with cold fire, lightning dematerialising around the intruder's group. ''You…'' he growled.

They ran. ''W-what… what's happening!'' Natsu later awakens in the air as Happy carried him back to their guild. He was only half-awake during the whole ordeal.

 **''** **Laxus has a girlfriend!''**

The sky rumbled and lightning strike. By sunset, the whole of Magnolia knows Laxus Dreyar, the Thunder God of Fairytail has a girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Group**

* * *

Today, the famous Thunder God's tribe was seated at their usual table. It was in one of the alcoves overlooking the garden. She watched, biting her lip. Guild members don't often visit local cafes or restaurants because they have their own in their guilds.

But sometimes, they do. But never in their little and quaint café. The only one so far who always came to visit was Laxus Dreyar. But today, it seemed that he decided to bring his friends.

There was the buxom beauty called Evergreen. Every time Lena sees her, she couldn't help but do so in amazement. She could never wear such revealing clothing and feel comfortable wearing it. Besides, it was winter outside. Normal people like her need layers to keep warm.

Then, there was the strange masked man called Bickslow who was always accompanied with his stranger floating and talking toys. Lena feared him the most. Who would not? The man laughed and talked and acted like a maniac! The green-haired man, on the other hand, (she withheld a sigh), called Freed Justine looked the most normal to her and if it's not obvious yet, she has the _slightest_ crush on him.

The Thunder God (or Mage) was their leader and he never spoke unless to his friends or when ordering his food. He was intimidating. Anyone could feel the power emanating from the blonde-haired man, even when just sitting down, Laxus Dreyar was…well, dangerous. He came second to Bickslow in her fear meter. Lena thinks there here was just something 'safe' about him. So, as long as she stays as harmless and meek as a squirrel, big bad dragons like him wouldn't take notice of her…

Lena continued wiping the clean countertop while she looked discretely around her workplace and hoped Victor or Theresa, he co-workers, will finally take the group's orders. She found Victor currently waiting tables whilst Theresa was nowhere to be seen. As if sensing her, Victor turned his smiling eyes from his customer and briefly gave her a pointed look, cocking his head slightly to the Mages' direction. She held in her whimper and looked around once more for Theresa.

''God... Where is she!?'' she whispered as her heart grew more heavy.

''OY! WAITER! WE'RE STARVING 'ERE!'' Bickslow's voice boomed and she couldn't help but flinch. Fearing for her friend, she quickly abandoned her job and wiped her hands on her apron. She rooted for her notepad from her pocket and controlled her fear. Because folks like these can probably smell emotions animals.

She had seen some mages fight as well and they were incredibly abnormal, inhuman, gods…whatever.

''Finally! I thought you're going to starve us to death!'' Lena broke out from her reverie and realised that she has reached the Mage's table. Bickslow was grinning from ear to ear; his full attention on her. His voice was raspy and Lena detected the mischief in his tone.

She breathed in and exhaled. ''I'm sorry for the lateness, sirs...'' She turned to Evergreen who was looking up at her with an inscrutable expression on her face. ''Madame. .'' The brunette smirked, pleased with herself. She turned away to look down on her menu but Lena somewhat knew her attention was still on her.

''May I take your orders?''

Bikslow leaned back his chair, his eyes flitting up and down her form. She hated it when some men would do that. It would have been better if it was not obvious but some men like this one just knew no shame, nor respect. He grinned and chuckled darkly. ''I'll have a dark-haired little mouse, please.'' Lena hoped that the man didn't see her jaw clench in annoyance.

 _''_ _Little mouse! Little mouse! She's a little mouse! Dinner! Dinner! We're hungry! We're starving!''_

Instead, she endeavoured to remain stoic as she watch the floating things. All of a sudden, the things suddenly circled around her, chanting the same words. She could feel the stares of the other customers now.

 _'_ _Well, sorry sir, we don't sell mouse here. We do have some poisons stack somewhere though, want some for yourself?'_ She let herself frown innocently as if confused before smiling. '' I'm sorry Sir, we don't—''

Her heart skipped a beat as the masked man leaned so close to her that she felt his breath sending goose bumps on her skin. Even when Lena was effectively taller than him since he was sat down, she still felt small compared to him.

 _An intimidation tactic,_ she told herself. _He's playing with you._

From Lena's peripheral, Freed Justine shook his head behind his menu. She admits that she felt disappointed and bitter when the 'gentlemanly' guy did nothing to save her from his friend. Even the only woman in the group felt no sympathy and watched them with a small smirk tugging her lips up. Lena controlled her anger.

She didn't look away from the grinning masked man. His toys were circling around them both now. She turned and suspiciously watched one which was dangerously close to her skirt.

''You're heart is beating so loudly, I can 'ear it from here... _mouse_.''

She took a step back and gave him a fake apologetic smile. ''I'm sorry, sir. You are quite intimidating.'' Men like him would certainly take that as a compliment. And she was right.

Bickslow's lip curled up into a pleased cruel smile _. Maybe, this is actually how he smiled. Some people may look bad but they aren't really. She should always give people the benefit of doubt when it comes to bad characters._

''How about you meet me outside and I can show you how much more _intimidating_ I can be?''

''Bickslow, shut it. You're scaring the poor girl!'' Miss Evergreen finally admonished her seatmate though she didn't sound particularly concern. It seems that Bickslow has done this numerously before. Either he always threatens waitresses about sexually assaulting them or the latter. ''I'll have the Scampi salad with Tartare sauce and Orange juice… _mouse_.'' Evergreen drawled and thus, Lena decided this woman is a _bitch - a total bitch._ She hates her already.

Bickslow chuckled along with his floating toys.

She nodded, taking note. She moved her gaze to Laxus who had his eyes closed. But instead, Freed coughed so she waited patiently for his order. ''House Burger with guacamole. Earl Grey tea. ''

'' Yes, sir.'' She glanced quickly to Laxus again, ignoring the leering man on her left.

''So… What time do you get out, little mouse. I can wait.'' She fought to maintain her face pleasant and devoid off her disgust as she watched the man licked his lips like a hungry dog. Nope, dogs are cute. This one is downright disgusting that no animal can even compare. He's like a monster, an IT!

 _Ew._

She hoped one of the group would speak out for her but Evergreen just leaned on her hand and watched her like a Snake whilst the Green-haired man opened a book filled with alien words on the pages. As if sensing her stare, he tilted his book away from her gaze. So, Lena decided that she does not like this man anymore. _What a jerk._

She smiled again. Slowly, as if talking to an idiot (which she was, but since he is sinisterly strong and creepy, she shall not say anything) she politely said, ''I get out quite late, sir. You'll just be wasting your time. Please, may I take your order?''

''You're right… Where's your toilet. We could—''

''Bickslow.'' The timbre of his voice rushed through her like cold shower in a hot day. Freed looked up from his book, Evergreen straightened up in her seat then looked down to her nails, looking a little guilty. Laxus opened his eyes and looked straight at her then to his masked friend. The intensity of his gaze always made her want to run away for cover. It was a feeling she never fully understood herself. She liked to admire and stare at him, yes, but only from afar.

''Same as Freed, only, double the large fries, will ya?'' Bickslow said finally, still grinning but the impropriety of his tone levelled down considerably.

''Drink, Sir?''

''Give me your Man's drink!''

' _Man's drink! Drink! Drink!'_ his toys echoed.

''Hmm… We have beer, whiskey, rum, cider...''

''Cider?! Cider's for girls!''

She waited. Patiently. Nicely. Indifferently. She didn't matter here. Customers are always right and all that shit. But heck, Lena wanted to bash his head with the hardest thing nearest to her or stab him with her pen. But she can't and she won't. It is not right. She fears the repercussions and of course, the pain of his revenge.

''I'll have two pints of good, ol' beer, mousy''

Lena scribbled then waited for Laxus' turn.

''Do you still serve the breakfast set all day?'' He inquired, his eyes steady on hers, making her heart accelerate and her hands to sweat. Her legs already begging her to walk away. ''We could arrange that sir, no problem. Your drink sir?''

'Water.''

She nodded. ''Thank you Sirs and Madame.'' Then she left very quickly.

When she deposited the note to the chef, Theresa attacked her with questions such as ''How was it?! Did you talk to Freed-sama!? Laxus-sama or Bickslow-sama?! Omygod! He looks so hot today! As usual! What did they order?!''

Lena did not know which one her friend was talking about but dismissed the idea. All three men were handsome, she knows. Maybe Bickslow was too but no, not her type.

 _Nope, no thank you. Please. No._

She sighed the tension out of her body. She pointed at the hanging note. ''I will do the dishes, can you take over their table?''

''Oh-my-god! Of course!''

The Thunder God's tribe was bad news. Mages like them are bad news. One should know to stay away from them if one wants no danger.

* * *

''Aww… How cute and little! She makes me want to pinch her here and there!''

''You scared the wits out of her, Bickslow, seriously. '' Evergreen said as soon as the girl scurried away.

They chuckled. Freed sighed and closed his book. ''You were disrespectful, Bickslow. Reign it in and don't pick on little girls.''

The man in question just chuckled. ''Please…lemme have a bit of fun! I'm so bored, I wanna punch something.''

''You can't punch a girl.''

''Why not?! Girl, boy, man, woman are all equal game to me.''

Freed shook his head. 'Civilians are out of the game and we don't do that anymore!''

''Do what? And I wasn't referring to that girl! Did you see her? I bet ya my whole salary next mission, she's knock out with a slap.''

''Everything we do will reflect on Laxus! So, you should stop causing ruckus everywhere you go!''

''Laxus. Ruckus. Hey, that rhymes!'' Bicklow cackled.

 _''_ _Laxus. Ruckus. Laxus. Ruckus.''_

Horrified, Freed glanced at Laxus who was looking out in the garden, then to Bikslow's toys. ''Shut them!'' He hushed.

Bickslow chuckled and E vergreen shook her head and leaned over to Laxus, brightening up. ''It has been a long time isn't? Since we hung out together?''

''Yeah, Laxus. Do we have a mission?''

''No. I just want to eat.''

The three other Mages looked around the bright idyllic café and restaurant then to their leader. Ever since he'd left and ever since being stranded from that Island, the mage had changed. He was silent when he used to be loud and humble when he used to be air around him exuded _power_ but there was now a certain calmness in him that wasn't there before. The three mages looked at their leader with shining eyes and sighed, Freed's being louder than Bickslow's and Evergreen's.

 _'_ _He's so cool!'_

* * *

Lena groaned as she heaved the black bag to the garbage bin. Shivering like mad, she walked towards the warm light and sighed in relief as she closed and locked the backdoor. She took the stairs and entered the kitchen. Victor was currently hanging his apron whilst Theresa was peeking at the Mages' table from the kitchen window. The chef has already gone. Lena was in awe of her courage and shamelessness.

''Are you sure, you'll be fine, Lena?''

''Yes, I'll be fine, Victor.'' She replied.

''Yes… Lena and _I_ will be fine, Vic,'' added Theresa, sounding bored.

Lena smiled up to her dark-haired friend. Victor was a student in the University of Magnolia and he was doing Law. He was also a varsity player for basketball and was running late for his practise.

''I could stay and help you lock up.''

She shook her head. ''No!'' she said softly. ''You're already late for your practise!''

Victor sighed and then smiled at her. With a gentle pat on her hair-netted head, he left. On his way, he slowed down by Theresa, ''Bye Theresa. See you tomorrow.''

''Yeah, yeah, good luck with your practise, attorney.''

He left them with a playful wink.

''That guy likes you, you know…''

Lena shook her head. ''He has a girlfriend.''

''I know. What a bastard.''

Lena turned to her friend with a smile. ''Don't say that, Tessa. He's nice.''

''Yeah, _nice…_ A guy who flirts with other girls while he has a girlfriend.'' Her friend replied with a snort.

She chuckled. ''Yeah… He's a bit of a dickhead.''

A fake gasp sounded from her friend. ''Well… I do love it when your mouth gets dirty.'' They shared a laugh.

Lena checked her watch. It was 15 minutes before closing time. She left the kitchen and tidied up the table where a family had already left. She knew Theresa was waiting for the Mages' table to empty so she could personally clean up after them, so she busied herself with the other tables.

There were only two tables present now. The Mages' table and another with three men conversing merrily with each other. When they started to leave, she caught their eyes and smiled politely. ''Thank you for coming. Have a nice evening, sirs.''

''Thank you, darling. And you.'' They grinned at her. She hated it when she can't help but judge people. It was a horrible thing to do but these guys sure are _creepy_. She bowed until the trio left. Then, she continued her work. After a minute or so, the Mages stood from their table too. They were quieter than she had expected, even Bickslow.

 _Did Mr. Dreyar say something to them?_

Theresa emerged from the kitchen with an enthusiastic disposition. ''I hope you liked your meals?'' Lena internally cringed when no answer came.

''Yes. Thank you.'' Until a familiar voice finally replied.

Lena paused from her work and bit her lip to stop her smile growing too large. Of course, it was going to be Mr. Dreyar. Unlike his friends, he has manners!

''It was good, I guess.'' Miss Evergreen followed.

''Thank you.''

''Eh! What's this? Why the hell do you sound like you've just eaten flowers?''

There was a sound of a slap and and 'Ow!'

Lena stopped and bowed as the group headed towards the door. Much to her surprise, their leader stopped in front of her. She straightened and came up face to face with his super-toned chest. _His dark shirt was too fitted! He might as well be naked!_ She thought and removed the fancy thoughts trying to raid her head.

She looked up, making sure her 'inappropriate' thoughts had gone replaced only by pure and innocent confusion on her face.

 _I'm so good at this,_ she boasted arrogantly inside.

''Where are your parents?'' He asked her too softly. The gentleness in his tone made his friends snapped towards him. It was too soft. Too kind. Like he was _…_.

To Lena though, nothing was amiss. The lightning mage was a distant and handsome man but not unkind. She had seen her father converse with him a couple of times (her father carried most conversations whilst he answered politely with short answers...).

''Uhm... they went out of town, Mr. Dreyar. Can I help?''

For a moment, they stared at each other's face. She couldn't help but linger on the lightning scar on his face. She wondered how he acquired it but thought that it was probably from a very dangerous battle with lots of thunder and fire and whatever striking everywhere. It would have been awesome to watch - from a very far and safe distance, of course.

She blinked as the man straightened and if possible, appeared even bigger to her. Lena was soon aware that all the eyes were on them. Theresa was beaming behind their customers. When their eyes met, her friend gave her a thumbs up and nodded at her approvingly.

She fought the embarrassed blush but failed. Her pale skin meant that she was prone to blushing all the time. There was no way to hide. She blushed harder when she noticed his eyes lingering on her cheeks.

''Is there something…''

''No. Just be careful and lock up all the doors and windows.'' His lips lifted slightly into a small smile. ''Good night, Helen.'' He told her and left, his cloak following behind him as he strode away.

''Bye, _Helen_.'' Bickslow waved, followed by an evil chuckle. Lena gave a small weakened smile and bowed. _Those people are gonna be the death of me one day,_ she thought as she nervously bit her lip, trying to shaking off the anxiety she felt from being singled out.

Theresa approached with an excited squeal and threw herself to Lena. She shook the other girl's shoulders. ''They talked to us! Omygoodness! Laxus talked to you! He literally stood in front of you, looked at you and then spoke! And then you replied and then he replied back! Omygod! A CONVERSATION! He's fanning the inner fangirl in me. Hoo! That was HOT!''

 _How's that even hot?_ She wanted to say but chose not to. She shook her head at her friend's funny antics. ''Do you work, Tessie.'' She said as she changed their sign to a Close, turned off the porch lights and locked the door.

Remembering Mr. Dreyar's advice, Lena double checked the windows and doors that night before climbing up to her room in the top house, ignorant of the little scuffle occurring in her backyard.

* * *

AN: Because this one thinks Fairy Tail has literally no decent OC character who is not some sort of Supergirl with super awesome powers with such a super-tragic backstory.


End file.
